User blog:DylanDylan54321/Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Day 2
Day 2 Good morning, world! So today I decided to read what was in my mail. It was a leeter from Nintendo! Sadly, it was not an internet one :( I went to Super T&T for some tools. I got a shovel and slingshot after that. I then went to Leif's to get an axe, and 2 flower seeds to plant around town. I then went to Nook's Homes to see the down payment. 10,000 bells...not too much. I went to get the money rock and ore. I also caught quite 2 emperor butterflies. I then got 24,000 or so bells. More than enough! And guess what was awaiting me outside? Another emperor butterfly! Oh yeah, emperor butterflies are 2,500 bells EACH. 27,000 bells! Heck yeaz! I went to Nook's to pay my down payment. I get a house tomorrows! I then ran into (literally this time) Joan, the turnip seller! In case you're wondering what use turnips are, let me explain. Every Sunday on 6:00AM - 12:00 PM, Joan shows up to sell them majestic turnips. Now, do NOT eat them. Save them. You use the turnips in the Stalk Market (Stock Market pun XD) to get a profit. Everyday except on Sundays, you can sell turnips at Re-Tail. The price goes up and down each day. Sell them when the price is higher than you bought it for, not when it's lower. That'll be a huge loss. The most important thing about turnips is...time traveling. Even the most smallest bit of time traveling will make the turnips rot. However, if you want to get ants, you might want them to rot. But if you do, buy no more than 1. If you want some ants, leave the turnips in any random place. Go away from where it is for a while, then go back. You'll see some ants. But if you buy them for selling, do not, even in the littlest bit, time travel. I decided to check at town hall to see what the citizen satisfaction was. It was terrible! Well, it was average...but that means it's terrible too. So I went around town to see what was wrong. I assumed it was the few weeds, dig spots, and tons of erosion everywhere. so in put all my flowers (except my hybrid flower farm) on the erosion spots. I then went to dig up some dig spots. I got 3 fossils! I then decided to go to Town Hall to earn a fishing rod and watering can, since they're not on sale today. Eventually I got bored and went to the Museum to donate the fossils. When I went up to the Museum Shop...they had a Silver Rod. So I decided to buy it. Then I went to assess my 3 fossils. Only one was new. Meh. Then went to Re-Tail to sell them. Went back to Town Hall, and eventually, I got it. Yay! Watered some flowers. Meh. Maybe I shoulda bought some more turnips. Anyways, bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts